


Sweet and Spicy

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Nick Jonas (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drunken Kissing, Epic Bromance, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Latin Kink, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Musicians, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Stubble Burn, bro sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Shawn Mendes gets a surprise message from Nick Jonas, after the MTV Video awards. What happens next? You already know.I do not own MTV or have any dealings with Nick Jonas or Shawn Mendes. This is a work of fiction... thank you.





	Sweet and Spicy

 Shawn Mendes, was toweling off after a hot and steamy performance at the _MTV VMAs_ when he got a surprise private message from ' _Nick-Daddy_ '.

**Message**

_Nick Jonas: Waiting for my 'candy' I need my sugar rush._

_Shawn Mendes: where are you at?_

_Nick: your room baby! Couldn't wait... you're all I've been thinking about._

_Shawn: What?! How did you get into my hotel room?_

_Nick: You know I always get what I want baby. No one tells me no. Just get your sweet ass up here!_

_Shawn: alright, I should've know. Daddy always gets his way... maybe, you could send me some 'motivation'?_

 A few moments later Nick sends Shawn a video message of him stroking his 10 inch cock inside his Calvin Klein underwear, while sucking his middle finger saying 'this could be you' hurry up lollipop.

**Message**

_Shawn: That's so fucking hot! My mouth is watering 'Daddy' on my way._

_Nick: not as hot as you just were soaking wet and all. Just wanna bite on those nips boy.But first... send me a pic of that sweet dick baby-doll.I wanna be nice and hard when you get here... motivate Me slut-puppy._

Shawn was hesitant at first, but finally pulled his long 8 inch cut cock out of his wet boxer shorts, and made a quick video in the dressing room mirror saying "here you go Nicky, Baby-boy is on his way. Can't wait for your cock daddy.

_Nick: That's right. Daddy likes it when his boy's dirty. My dick is leaking just watching that... hurry that sweet little ass up! I can't wait to fuck that shit, and get a mouthful of 'hot honey'._

_Shawn: And don't worry Daddy, I won't touch it till I get there, but it just sooo 'hard' !_

Shawn heads out to his hotel, trying hard not to rub on himself in the back of the limo, while sucking on a _cherry jolly rancher_. All he could think about, was Nick's hard cock fucking him while talking to him like a slut. Or Nick sucking him off with his stubble burning his inner-thighs.

"What the fuck am I doing? I thought it was just a few drunkin' nights of bro sex and here he is wanting my body. Our secret hook-ups are like an addiction we can't shake." Shawn thought to himself as he ram his fingers through his jet-black hair.

Meanwhile, Nick was on the bed keeping his dick hard watching videos of Shawn while stroking himself, licking the clear beads of pre from his dick-slit not knowing if he could hold back any longer, and decides to send Shawn a text.

**Message**

_Nick: Where you at? I'm dying baby!_

_Shawn: in the hall almost there. Don't come without me.Daddy._

Just then, he hears Shawn enter the room. He gets up and grabs him by the shoulders pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. Shawn tries to fight for dominance but Nick's tongue wins.

"Mmmm, baby you're sweet ass was all I could think about. Even in India, I swear I thought I might of had to drown myself in the river _Ganges_ to clean my soul of all the dirty things you make me feel." Nick growled as he pulled away from Shawn's mouth Shawn rubbing his face on Nick's stubble .

"Wow Nicky, I didn't know I had that affect on you. I confess at night your dick has a way of entering my dreams. Guess you can't have too much of a bad thing." Shawn says as he lifts Nick's shirt up and caresses his abs and moves up and bites his nipple.

"Mmmmm yeah! Get that sweet ass over to the bed. Daddy's got something for you." Nick says while pulling off his white tank top exposing his sweaty pits.

"Oh Daddy! You know what that does to me - that smell - I just wanna bury myself in those pits." Shawn says as bends over the bed - rubbing his firm butt, while seductively staring over his shoulder at Nick with his big dark eyes.

Nick slither's over and grabs Shawn by the chin and shoves his face into his pits. Nick's eyes roll in the back of his head as he feels Shawn's lusty tounge lap the sweat from each hair. Nick reaches down and tugs at Shawn's _Guess_ jeans partially exposing Shawn's ass.

"Mmmm, you know what Nicky wants right? I want this." Nick slides his hand down Shawn's jeans and grabs Shawn's bare butt firmly. 

"Take it Daddy! Please!" Shawn groaned into Nick's face.

Nick then slides off Shawn's Guess jeans and blue boxers and sits Shawn on the bed. After sliding his down halfway leaving only his CK underwear on.

" pull it out and suck it baby." Nick says while running his fingers through Shawn's hair.

"Oh daddy! It's _so_ big!" Shawn purrs as he pulls Nick's cock out and begins slowly sucking the head.

"That's right baby, get it hard for me. You know where I'm putting it next." 

Just then as Shawn sucks on Nick Shawn begins to jerk himself off. To which Nick growls."uh uh, don't touch it unless I tell you to. You know the rules baby-boy." Shawn stops, and begins sliding down to Nick's base while playing with his swollen balls.

"Good boy! Now bend back over for Daddy-Nick I'm about to give you a good dose of lovin' now remember don't touch yourself don't even cheat by grinding down on the bed. You'll get yours when _I_ say." 

Nick spreads Shawn's cheeks apart and begins rimming his tight hole. "Mmmm, your so fucking sweet boy! I can't wait to fuck it up." Nick moans out as he grabs a small bottle of lube from under the bed he stashed away while waiting earlier.

"Don't play with me Nicky! I need it! Fuck me!" Shawn says as he bites down on the bed sheet.

Nick inserts two lubed fingers into Shawn and begins rubbing his sweet-spot. The moaning of Shawn makes him insert a third and begin finger-fucking him.

"You like that sweetheart? You ready for my big dick now?! You want it don't ya?"

"Fuck me Nicky! Quit playing baby!" Shawn moans while riding back on Nick's fingers.

Nick bucks up behind Shawn's tight firm ass and spreads his light skinned cheeks the slips his cock-head in while holding Shawn down by the neck.

"Oh yeah, that's my Shawn, take Nicky's big dick." Nick growls out as he thrust deeper into Shawn's sweet hole. The sound of bare skin on skin smacking heard throughout the room.

"Please Nicky I need to come!"

"No no honey! Just let me ride you a little longer, I've been wanting this for a while. Daddy's gonna give you what you want in a bit. Just moan a bit for Nicky."

Nick Jonas slams his dick in all the way making Shawn Mendes yelp out loud. Shawn couldn't believe how good it felt after the initial burn after nick entered him... but now, it was all good. He was now in sync with Nick, bouncing back with each thrust. The feeling of Nick's dick sending shocks of pleasure throughout his young lean body as it rammed his prostate, causing him to dribble pre onto the sheets.

"Nick daddy I need to come pleeeease! Can I touch it?" Shawn groaned as his fingernails dug into the bed as Nick pinned him down riding him roughly. 

"Shhhh! You'll get yours. ugggg! God you got a sweet little Portuguese ass on you boy - I could fuck it forever!" Nick panted and groaned out as he felt himself near release. 

"Ahhhhh!" Shawn yelped out as Nick slid out of his moist gaped boi-pussy, Nick's cock throbbing with a swollen purple head drooling pre-cum.

Nick flips Shawn over pulls him to the edge of the bed and spreads his knees apart. " you've been so good lollipop I'm gonna give you yours." Nick says as he slides his fingers into Shawn and begins sucking his swollen balls and stroking Shawn's shaft - Shawn's legs twitch at the feeling of Nick's stubble scraping against his inner-thighs.

"Feels good huh?" Nick whispers as he licks some pre from his thumb.

"Yes Nicky. Make it come please." Shawn moans as he feels himself enter Nick's mouth.

"Mmmmm! Baby, your dick taste as good as _tamarind_ candy, sweet and spicy, you really are my lollipop. 

Shawn moans out load as he feels his cock leak and throb. Shawn thinks he's about to get his wish, when he suddenly feels Nick move his mouth off his cock.

"What the fuck Nicky? I thought..."

Nick then pushes Shawn's knees back and enters him one more time. "Shawn baby, I wanna watch that face while I bust inside you. Especially those big dark eyes staring back at me... I'm gonna make you cum, honey. Suck on my finger while I fuck you. It'll be over soon" 

Nick feels himself about to cum inside Shawn as he jerks him off while fucking him face to face with his fingers taunting his lusty mouth - Nicks body pressing down hard against Shawn's so hard Shawn doesn't think he can breath - but fortunately for him Nick's heavy hot breaths are all the oxygen he needs. 

"Aye! Daddy thank you!" Shawn screams out as his cock spurts out onto his chest help out by Nick's big strong hand. "Fuck! See fuck! Uggggg!" Nick feels Shawn grip around like a hungry mouth as he comes. Nick growls and grunts out as he floods Shawn with his hot sticky seed.

"Damn baby, I think I might just knocked you up ugggg! My little Canadian-Portuguese exotic mama!" Nick pants out breathlessly as he stares in Shawn's eyes.

Nick still pulsing inside him scoops up Shawn's cum and licks it off his fingers. Seeing this makes Shawn pull Nick in close for a sloppy kiss then biting down on Nick's engorged bottom lip. Nick pulls back.

"Nah uh. Wait Shawn." 

Nick pulls out and gathers some of his own hot cum onto his fingers as it leaks out of Shawn's twitching hole and feeds it to Shawn - Shawn's greedy mouth lapping up all the elicit gift off of Nick's fingers.

"Now you may kiss me." 

Nick and Shawn, swap cum in a much needed deep kiss. The taste of them combined sends Shawn over the edge. Shawn grabs Nick and puts him on his back.

"I need all of you! Let me please you Nicky!"

"Whatever you want baby."

Shawn licks Nick from head to toe swiping every bead of sweat from his body. Shawn buries his face in his hot moist pits and covers himself in Nick's scent.

"Damn baby! I didn't know I could make you this bad." Nick joked with his arms folded behind his head, watching Shawn devour him in a frenzy.

"I wanna stink of You Nicky mmmmm! And taste Every inch of you." Shawn growled as he moved down to nicks feet and stated to lick them.

Shawn moved up from Nick's feet to his butt-hole and started licking the sweat and juices worked up from earlier. Shawn couldn't get enough he just had to taste himself on Nick's cock.

"Oh yeah dirty boy! Lick Nicky clean." Nick chuckled out.

Shawn took Nick's soft fat cock into his greedy mouth to taste their private lust. Shawn even milked the last bead of come from Nick's slit. Just then Nick Jonas pulls Shawn Mendes up to his face flips and him on his back - crushing him with his body.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go, can't stay all night. Give daddy one last kiss." Nick whispers while forcing open Shawn's mouth to give him one last deep kiss. The taste of their night together flooding his mouth.

Nick puts on his clothes while Shawn lies warn out naked on the bed his light skinned body beading with sweat his hand fingering the damp spot on the bed periodically tasting them.

"Thanks for the good time baby... we'll do this again when the moment is right Shawn. Till then just keep lookin' sweet for me." 

Nick, walks over to Shawn and gives him one last peck on the lips and neck grazing his stubble across Shawn's flushed cheek and ending with a small tug on Shawn's soft cock.

"Like I said Shawn sweet and spicy like tamarind candy. I'm out. Peace." Nick says while wiping his sweat on Shawn's white Gucci shirt.

Nick leaves Shawn yearning for the next time alone in his messy hotel bed already feeling his cock get hard again. Shawn scrolls through his iPhone passing the hours still in afterglow, looking at pics of Nick, when he gets an idea.

**Message**

_Shawn: (sends picture of his ass) it's always here when you want it._

_Nick: sweet!_

_Shawn: and this! (Sends picture of his hard cock)_

_Nick: Damn baby! You keep playing with a man like that I might just have to circle back and pound that shit again! But next time K?_

_Shawn: yeah... but it's 'hard' and will be when ever you're ready I'm always open.(sends pic of hole with finger in it.)_

_Nick: get some sleep freak! I'm out baby!_

Shawn turns puts his phone on the night stand and rubs out one more before falling asleep. When he feels his phone vibrate.

**Message**

_Nick: sweet dreams (sends picture of his hard cock.)_

Shawn doesn't answer back. Praying it will cause Nick to come back sooner. And goes to sleep dreaming of him.

**The End?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
